Setting down the cards
by Vomiting blood
Summary: NoHands thought it might be a good idea to bring Lin Chung to a game night with the team leaders. But, now he is having some second thoughts about it.
1. Chapter 1

Lin Chung stood as he began to paint. It had been a while since he painted anything, or done anything really. The gray haired sighed as he slowly started to draw. He didn't seem to notices that someone was behind when he felt something tap his shoulder.

"Oh, hello NoHands." He turned to face his former leader. "What is it?"

NoHands looks around a bit then signal him to follow him as he lifted the room. Lin follows after him.

"NoHands, is there something wrong?"

The older man shook his head and turned to him. "No. But I'm trying to keep this low." He tells him as he looked around. "I was thinking, since you're the new leader of this squad. I thought I could take you to the game night."

Lin Chung titled his head in confession. "Game night?"

"It's a little get together with some of the other leaders of the teams. I thought, that maybe you would like to come along."

The younger man thought for a moment. He scratches his head a bit before he nodded his head, "Sure. I'm not doing much."

"Good! I'll meet you at the time of the time of the pig out here, and I'll take you to the room where we are holding it."

"Okay. I'll meet you here." With that being told, he heads back into the room he was in.

* * *

Later…

"I'm taking Hurricane Lee with me to tonight's game. So tell me Chou, who are you bring with you for today?" Alpha asked as she seat down in her seat in the meeting room. Chou leans closer to her and whispers, "I'm bringing Mano this time. It's been a while since he tag along."

"What about you NoHands?" She asked as first squad sat down in the lower level under them. "I'm bringing Lin Chung." He tells her quietly. She groans. "Why are you bringing him?"

"He is the new leader of this unit. So, I thought why not bring him, since I'm the old leader."

Alpha sighs. But Chou chuckled. "Sounds fair to me. Can't wait for this night game."

"Yeah." He laughs nervously. "Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

NoHands sighs as he tapped his foot as he waited. He leans his head back a bit. "He better hurry up. They do not like to wait when it comes to game night." The man looks around and signs happily when he spots Lin Chung.

"What took you so long?"

"I almost lost track of time when the peacocks fail to sleep."

"Oh, well then." NoHands starts walking into the hall as Lin Chung follows.

"So, why at this time to play?" He asked him. The older man looked nervous. "Well, uh, we get a bit, loud at parts, and," He hesitates before shaking his head. "Well, look, we just want to bother anyone. Plus, nighttime is good. Once we get down, or when someone gets upset and leaves, they can head off to bed."

Lin Chung hums then nodded his head. "That seems reasonable. So, what are playing? Eh, what do you guys normally play?"

"Well, have you played poker before?" NoHands asked. Lin Chung's eyes widen a bit and had a flashback of his first time playing it. But, he was drunk and was playing strip porker. He lost all of his clothes and he was so drunk that he chopped off half of his hair to bet when they start to play normal poker. It was the most stupidest thing he did when he was drunk, and vowed to himself that he would never drink while playing again.

EVER.

"I've played it once." He smiled embarrassingly to NoHands. The man with him smiled back at him and looked straight ahead. "Well then you're set then."

"So, is Lady Green going to play?"

NoHands shakes his head side to side a bit. "Not sure. But I think she might. I don't know. She could be looking for someone to be her tag partner. "

Lin Chung slowly nodded his head, but stop to look at him. "Wait, what?"

"Lin Chung, it would take me a while to explain why. That and we're here at the room." He pointed to it with his ponytail. "Lets get in and see if they are here."

NoHands opens the hatch and goes inside, as he did that Lin Chung follows him in.

He soon hears an upset growl of Alpha Girl, "Again, WHY, bring him?"

"Alpha give NoHands a break already! Geez!" Chou snapped at her.

While him, NoHands, and Alpha started to argue, Lin Chung went over to Mano and Hurricane Lee.

"Hey guys." The gray haired member smiled at them. "您好林忠。" Mano smiled as he waved at him. Lee just crosses his arms. "I sew that this is your first night for your first game I take?"

"Yeah, wait, why do you ask?"

"哦，这将是非常有趣的。" Mano snickered a bit. "右，大李？"

Lee nodded his as he laughs, "YEAH!- WAIT! STOP CALLING ME BIG LEE!"

The man with the eyepatch laughs.

"Wait," Lin Chung looks over to him " ，马诺你是什么意思？"

Mano smirks. "You'll have to wait and see, Lin Chung."

Soon the hatch opens.

"Sorry, am I late?"

* * *

您好林忠。 - Hello Lin Chung.

哦，这将是非常有趣的。 - Oh, it will be very interesting.

右，大李? - Right, big Lee?

，马诺你是什么意思? - Mano What do you mean?


End file.
